Fatman: The Shame 2: Really?
Fatman The Shame 2: Really? is the second Fatman shame. It is much better sequel to Fatman: The Shame. That's not saying much, though. The shame was initially feared because people thought a sequel would start a terrible series of sequels like it did in the Fatman Movies. However, people did not truly despise it until they attempted to play it. Happycat beated the game before it did come to the sales. Plot Fatman is just sitting around, gathering dust in his mansion. Then, the entire city blows up. Constructions workers put it back together in about five seconds. Something about this strikes Fatman as suspicious. He's not sure what, but something's just not physically possible about that. As he looks out the window, he sees something happening in the police station. Forgetting completely about the construction workers, he heads off to the police station to see what's going on. Shameplay Level 1: To The Possum City Police Departement Fatman sees Possum City`s The Pokercopter, Croc Head, Poo Face and Calendar Man attacking Possum City Police Department and must get there. He jumps in his car, and starts driving. This is the most boring level in the shame. Level 1-0 Driving Crisis First, it starts with an unskippable tutorial, every shamer's worst nighmare. The controls are like this: *Press A OVAH 9000 times to jump *Press A and B 42 times to attack *Press Self Destruct Button to attack ( only Chuck Norris can do this. ) Then, the actual first level begin. Level 1-1 TRUE Driving Crisis Like I said, Fatman jumps in his car. You must avoid drunkards, criminals in helicopters and ?????. Near the end of the level, his car stops, and Fatman must find oil. If the player can not beat this stage in five seconds, the rest of the shame is automatically put on the hardest difficulty. It takes about three hours to beat it. Level 1-2 Oil, I Needs Oil You must run to the next oil station and back to your car. It`s extremely hard because Fatman's fat slows him down. After clearing this level, you move on to the next one, believe it or not. Level 1-3 The Pokercopter Fatman drives peacefully until he hears shots. He climbs on the top of his car, and sees The Pokercopter. This fight is extremely hard to master, due to that The Pokercopter is shooting down bombs, and Fatman don`t jump in this fight (and he's too fat in the first place). What you should do, is to steer the car with your feet (strange), climb up again, wait until The Pokercopter tries to land and ATTACK! After defeating this boss, Fatman falls from his car and falls down to Possum City Sewers. The worst part? Nobody is flying the Porkercopter. Level 2: Croc Head`s Lair Fatman wakes up and finds himself in the underworld of Possum City. Croc Head is laughing at Fatman's attempts to get off of his fat butt. Level 2-1 Sewer Trouble This is a VERY,VERY,VERY long level. If you fail, you must start from the beginning of the game. There are many Snipers and Crocs there. In fact, there is no documented defeat of this stage by anyone with an UnRank under 3,000,000. Level 2-2 Crocs Home Like the title of the level says, there is only Crocs as enemies for this stage. It takes you 100 minutes to complete this level. Level 2-3 Croc Head Fatman hears roaring and thinks he is hungry. Then, suddenly, Croc Head jumps out of nowhere, and you fight him. He is very hard to beat, and got strong attacks. He can call Crocs at his service. After defeating him, much poo comes as a flood. Level 3: Poo Face`s Bunker Fatman spits out much poo, and finds himself in Poo Face`s Bunker. Level 3-1 Lotsa Poo You must find a spiderhole, and duck because it comes a giant Poo LAZAH! Yes, there is a Poo LAZAH. Poo Face knows no bounds to his disgustingness. Level 3-2 Poo Elevator You are on a elevator, and Snipers jumps down and attack you. At the top, another Poo flood comes. Level 3-3 Poo Face`s Pooinator Fatman wakes up and sees Poo Face in his lastest invention: The Pooinator. It does shoot Poo LAZORS and Poo bombs. Afet deafeating this hard machine, Poo Face gives up and shoots himself. Level 4: Calendar Man`s Hideout Fatman goes out from Poo Face`s Bunker. Suddenly he sees a giant airship shaped like a calendar. It takes him 82 minutes before he finds out its real. Then, he jumps in his plane. Level 4-1 Calendar Airship You does fly for 94 minutes before the Calendar ( puh ) Airship ( finally, lets just call it airship ) comes. He does fly into the airship, fighting the traps he meets. This is more a boss than a level. Level 4-2 Calendar Helicopter After the airship, another boss comes: The Calendar Helicopter. It is easy because its controlled by that loser Calendar Man. Level 4-3 Calendar Man Fatman falls down in 1000 minutes wile dodging dangerous things before landing in Possum City. Also, Calendar Man lands down, but gives up becuse he`s a loser. Level 5: Possum City Police Departement Fatman finds finally Possum City Police Departement. He goes in to enter the final battle. There is only one stage in this level. Fatman sees four office doors, they all occupied by previous bosses. You must fight them in this order: The Pokercopter, Croc Head, Poo Face`s Pooinator and Calendar Man. If you don`t fight them in this order, Chuck Norris will divide by zero, who means the end of the everything. They are easier this time. The Pokercopter is fought not on The Fatmobile. Croc Head`s attacks are slower and he has lower heart. Poo Face`s Pooinator`s attacks are easier to dodge. Calendar Man gives up AGAIN because he`s a loser. Then you must enter the door where it stands " CAUTION! NO ENTRY! THE LAST ONE WHO GOES IN HERE WILL DIE! ". Level 6: The Final Battle, aka The Poker Final Battle - Phase 1 Fatman sees The Poker in a Giga Mecha Amour Poker. It is one of the hardest bosses in the game. Everybody has trouble when first meeting this boss (except for Chuck Norris) It does shoot out Poke shots and does flame out Poke LAZORS! It got very much life. Final Battle - Phase 2 This time the cockpit of the GMAP is destroyed, but the fight gets harder. The Poker got a Poke Gun who can kill you in one hit. The Poker got very,very,very much life. If you count them all it`s OVAH 9000. Ending The GMAP gets destroyed in 1000000000 minutes because it is very powerful. The Poker jumps out of it, and gives up. During the rest of the ending, we see Fatman flying home in his plane. Recepetion This shame got positive responses. Biased Ratings gave it " 9/10: Really Awsome ". Arcade Hobo said " jey,jey, the world needz mor good shamez. " Then the mortals decided it sucked, and Nobody bought it. It was also hated because it continued Fatman's tradition of stupid sequels to things that are already bad. Category:Shames Category:Unbeatable Shames Category:Pointless Shames Category:Fatman related Category:Stuff Category:Losers Category:Bad Shames Category:Weird things Category:Roundhouse Kick Games